Silver Eyes: The Changing
by LadyHolmesOf221BBakerStreet
Summary: Thalia and Samantha Jones had always been two normal girls. Until they weren't. This is their origin story.


**This is a short One-Shot about how Thalia and Samantha acquired their powers. Well, more how Thalia did anyway. It's not much but I would appreciate a review telling me what you think :)**

* * *

Thalia stepped out of the cab and paid the driver before turning to face Stark Industries. She felt her nerves skyrocket as she patted down the invisible creases in her black, wide-leg high-waist dress pants. Her white, fitted blouse was tucked into her pants and her long mahogany hair was curled lightly. Sammy had told her to forgo any makeup, "show them how gorgeous we look," she had winked before ducking out to get to her art class.

At the moment, Thalia wished she had her sister's confidence; even in high school it was clear which of them was the 'out-going' twin. She tucked her hair behind her ear and took in a large breath before she walked through the door.

Instantly, she was met by none other than the famous, Pepper Potts. Thalia inwardly squealed as she shook the older woman's hand. She was fresh out of high-school and knew her chances of getting the position as Miss Potts' assistant was slim but Thalia made sure to think positive thoughts as Pepper steered her into a large office.

"Miss Jones," she started; a soft smile on her face as she looked Thalia up and down, "I must say I'm impressed by your resume. Honour student; graduated top of your class," she began listing off, "you even managed to finish the first year of your degree whilst in your final year of high-school."

Thalia had taken the offered seat across from Miss Potts and was nervously biting her lip.

"All your previous employers can't stress enough how brilliant you are," she smiled, "now; can you tell me why you want this position?"

She gulped, knowing the question was to come still made her nervous when it was asked. "Stark Industries is a world-renowned company," she started, "my degree choice was engineering. I have hopes to one-day work as an engineer for Stark Industries; however, until I've graduated college this won't be an option."

Pepper was smiling at her, a glimmer of something Thalia couldn't recognise in her eyes as she continued to speak, "I was researching Stark Industries when I came across the assistant position and positively leaped at the idea to get hands on experience within the business. I am well organised and have impeccable communication skills…"

Thalia watched Pepper look back down at her resume and hum, "I can see that. It says here you're proficient in six languages. French, Russian, Mandarin, Arabic, Latin, and Spanish. I spoke to your language professors and they have all said that you are a quick study."

"I try," Thalia smiled shyly.

"It also says you were on the school swim and gymnastics teams?"

Thalia nodded her confirmation as she began to relax. Pepper was a lot more laid back than she had initially thought. She knew the woman had to be amazing; anyone who could put up with Tony Stark for so long had to be. But she hadn't expected her to be so… welcoming.

They continued to go back and forth; Pepper asking questions and Thalia answering them to the best of her abilities. An hour later and they both exited the office.

Pepper and Thalia shook hands before wishing each other a good day; Pepper promising to 'be in touch soon'. Thalia was on a high as she took a cab home; barely noticing as she paid him and made her way up to the apartment she shared with her sister and fiancé. She unlocked the door and went straight to the kitchen, hearing her stomach growling loudly at not having eaten anything since this morning.

She had just finished making a double BLT sandwich when she heard the coat rack by the door hit the ground. Thalia smiled when her sister's loud curses accompanied the sound.

"You do that every time you come through the door," she stated as Sammy came into the room; a pout on her face as she glared playfully at Thalia.

"Can't you move the stupid thing?" she growled as she stole the second half of Thalia's sandwich before throwing a small brown package on the kitchen bench.

Thalia shook her head with a smile, "it's been in the same place since we moved in, Sam."

Getting her sister's point, Thalia watched Sam move towards the fridge as she rummaged around for a cold drink.

"What's this?" she asked as she picked up the little brown package; it was addressed to both of them but didn't say who it was from.

"A package," Sam stated with a roll of her eyes.

Thalia glared, "I _know_ that," she hissed, "why haven't you opened it yet."

"Because it doesn't have the sender's name on it and I've seen enough movies to be smart about those kinds of packages."

She chuckled at her sister's antics before putting her plate in the sink and returning to the bench. Thalia picked up the package and hurriedly opened it; frowning when she spied the contents.

"What is it?" Sam asked around a mouthful of sandwich and Thalia frowned at her sibling's lack of manners.

"It's a crystal," she stated, holding the cobalt crystal up to watch the light reflect off it. "Why would someone send us a crystal?"

Sam shrugged, "beats the hell out of me. Now, for the important stuff," she continued as Thalia placed the crystal at the edge of the bench, "how did the interview go?"

Thalia smiled brightly; the action lighting her face, "I think I may have gotten the job."

Both girls embraced, squealing happily as they jumped around the small kitchen. As they did, Thalia's hip hit the edge of the bench and jostled the crystal. It fell, alerting the girls when it shattered on the ground.

Thalia and Sam staggered as it released a gust of strong wind.

"What the hell?" both girls said as they moved to crowd around the broken shards.

As Thalia was bending to pick it up she finally found that she couldn't move her feet. She looked down and screamed as she watched her body being encased in a dark, crust like substance. "Sam!" she cried, reaching out and grabbing her sister's hand just as the crust reached it; ensnaring both girls.

Thalia watched as the crust enveloped her sister; she went to cry out but it had reached her face and she couldn't make a sound.

Soon, everything went black.

* * *

She felt something moving beneath her skin; the feeling not unpleasant but not welcome either. Thalia felt light headed and nauseas; something was bubbling in her chest and it was terrifying her. Beneath her hand she could feel her sister's warm flesh and wondered if she was even still alive.

Soon, the feeling in her chest exploded and Thalia screamed as something was ripped from her body. It destroyed the crust like substance that had enveloped her body before pulsing out and destroying most of the kitchen. The backlash of the pulse hit the chrysalis that was her sister and sent it barreling towards the hallway.

She vaguely heard her sister gasp as she came to but all Thalia could focus on was the searing pain that consumed her.

The black mist was everywhere and it seemed to feed off everything it came into contact with. Thalia heard the sound of the front door opening and closing and wanted to scream for Sam. How could she leave her like this? She was in so much pain.

She fought for control, fought to pull whatever had left her body back in. She managed for a moment; but it seemed the mist had a mind of its own. Thalia had control for a full minute before the second pulse rocketed out.

Later, she would hear about the gas explosion that would kill fifteen people including her sister and herself. The whole top floor would be decimated by a powerful blast; so strong it left no bodies in its wake. The police would call it a tragic accident; an explosion that had centered from the apartment of Miss Thalia and Samantha Jones. Families would mourn and bury an empty coffin.

It would be almost six years before an incident like the apartment would happen. Six years before anyone would see hide, nor hair of the Jones sisters. And in that six years their powers grew; one would embrace the darkness as the other fought for control.

Both would find each other again; and neither would be prepared for the battle that would ensue.

* * *

**As I said, not much. But this is how I had always thought it had played out and so that is how it was written.**


End file.
